A Love for Two
by Saeyanna
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline, after Liz joins the RFA she finds herself in love with Yoosung. With the two of them falling for each other, Yoosung remembers his feelings toward Rika. Will these feelings hold him back from loving Liz? Or will he finally move past Rika?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

\- In an alternate timeline -

I remember the day that I fell for him, Yoosung. We weren't a special case back then, just two young people looking for some fun. If only I knew where that would lead me. I wonder if I would have done anything different.

The world began to dance in its ballroom of white. Watching my breath swirl into clouds in front of me, listening to the sweet sound of Yoosungs laugh beside me.

"That was one hell of a show huh? I never knew Zen could act like that!"

Yoosungs voice instantly soothing my heart. I realized all too soon that we were nearing my apartment, now that all our security issues were solved the address was revealed. But I didn't want to leave yet, _I want to stay with him longer_. My legs unconsciously took us to a new road. The flood of people taking us by surprise.

"Yoosung!" I called out. No answer.

Desperate I began to search, he couldn't have gone far after all he was just here.

"Yoosung!" I continued calling, the people around me giving me strange looks. I didn't care I just needed to find him. "Yoosu-!" Someone grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

"It's okay I'm right here" Relief flooded over me as I saw yoosung standing in front of me.

"Cmon we need to get out of this crazy crowd.." he trailed off staring at our joined hands. His face turning a slightly deeper shade of pink. Or was that just my imagination?

"Uhm. ah l-let's go" he holds on tighter "don't let go until we're out"

My heart began to flutter at his words. Feeling his warm hand against mine I felt my cheeks warm up. Despite the cold day surrounding us I felt hot. It was at that moment as I watched his back while he guides me through the crowd that I realized. This tender hand around mine is one that I don't want to let go of.

Gasping for air we escaped the crowd.

"Are you okay? No one messed with you in that crowd right?" hearing Yoosungs concerned voice gave me butterflies.

"yeah I'm okay thanks to you" I replied

He became flustered only adding to my amusement. _He's so cute_ I thought as I watched him stutter.

"W-Well it's about time to take you home huh.. I shouldn't keep you out so late."

Although the thought of leaving made me sad, I couldn't help but blush at the notion of his care for me. After that we walked back to my apartment in silence. Although we had escaped the crowd. The entire walk back, our hands never separated.

And the world began to sparkle.


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay those go over there" I point to the far end of the room near the stage. This would be our third fundraising party. Ever since I've joined the organization my days have seemed to become brighter. I wanted to do my best for everyone, and I knew I wasn't the only one. I've been told time and time again that if it weren't for me, these parties wouldn't even occur. Despite all that I still find myself endlessly grateful to everyone. Especially Yoosung, although he is a hopeless game addict there is something about him. There's a childlike brightness to his smile that I can never get enough of.

"Liz!" I turn to see Yoosung walking over to me.

"Yoosung! It's good to see you. What are you doing here?" I respond, a bit flustered.

"I heard you were setting up for the party tomorrow and I didn't want to let you handle it all alone, since everyone else is busy with work I might as well help in their place right?"

"Ah yeah, okay. We need to set up the tables near the back for the food. Can you carry them over there?"

"Yeah!" he starts to walk off before turning around again. "Um, by the way Liz.. I um.. I just want to thank you again for doing all this. If it weren't for you none of this would be happening." And with that he jogged off to the storage room.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he jogs off. _What was that..? Why is my heart beating?_ I have no experience with relationships and love, only the things I've read in books. But all of those scenarios were simply impossible. I decided to ignore it and continue my work. After all, this isn't the place to think about these things. As i start walking toward the stage my vision becomes hazy. _Crap.._ I had stayed up far too late contacting the guests. Looking around i see a nearby vending machine. _Maybe I'll get lucky and there'll be coffee._ Hah. Caffeine. I feel like 707 now. _My head hurts._ I really hope there is something there to help.

Yoosungs POV

Ahhhhh I can't believe I just said that. She must think I'm crazy now, she practically hears that everyday what was I thinking? I bury my head in my hands in an attempt to calm down. "Okay.. time to get to work" I tell myself. Grabbing my first table I start rolling it down the room. Instantly I notice Liz. _God she's amazing_ the thought didn't overtake me anymore. I remember back when I first realized these feelings for her I was so excited. She is so sweet and nice and just. Perfect. I know I'm not the right one for her though, as much as I would love to have her. She probably doesn't feel the same. I keep telling myself that, but i can't help but think that on that snowy night when we held hands. There must have been something there.

After setting the table down I glance back over to Liz. She moves unsteadily toward the vending machine. Maybe she's hungry? I should buy her something, I want to be helpful to her.

"Helloooooooo" I say as a walk up next to her. _Ugh I sound like an idiot._

"Ah, Yoosung.. I thought you were doing the tables…?" Her words sound exhausted and slur slightly. She must be really tired. I chuckle to myself.

"Yeah but I saw you over here and was wondering if you'd like anything from the vending machine over there?"

"Oh yeah, is there any coff-" she suddenly tilts forward.

"Whoa whoa whoa! A-are you okay?" I caught her just in time. I need to stay with her.. What in the world happened?

Liz POV

It's suddenly warm.. Am I in my bed…? Wait no, I was setting up the room for the party and went for a drink. I snap back to attention and realize I'm against someone's chest. This sweet scent.. Yoosung? I lift my head and look, only to see that I was correct. Despite being tired before I'm suddenly wide awake.

"Liz are you okay?" I hear Yoosungs voice. Much louder now than ever before, being so close to him. I look up at him, not wanting to lose the contact.

"Mhm, I'm alright. I was just up really late last night and it must be affecting me now"

I wonder how long I can stay like this, with him so close to me. The warmth of his chest and the sound of his breathing so close to me is both comforting and exciting at the same time. Yoosung seems to notice the position we are in but doesn't move away. I wonder.. Does he feel the same way I do? I close the remaining distance between us, so that he is no longer just supporting me but instead just holding me near him. As I wrap my arms around him he speaks up.

"U-uhm L-liz a-are you sure you're alright?" hearing him sound so flustered causes me to giggle a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine, can we just.. Stay like this for a while..?" I did not realize how scary speaking my thoughts was until I did so. Yoosung loosened up a bit from his somewhat stiff stance and hugged me gently. I don't know how long we stayed together like that, but all too soon the silence was broken.

"Liz… do you.. Uhm.. L-Like me?" I moved back ever so slightly. I wanted to tell him but the contact between the two of us was something I am not willing to lose just yet. I look up at him, pleasantly surprised at the height difference.

"Yeah Yoosung, I like you" Both of us turn red instantly. Yoosung barely holding back his smile.

"I l-like you too Liz" he says as he blushes immensely. He slowly hugs me tighter closing any remaining distance between us.

"I like you a lot.." he whispers.

We must have stayed like that for ages, but it only felt like seconds. When the time came to let go all I felt was a sense of loss. It was as if my entire body is reaching out for him. Aching for his warmth.

"Liz.. Lets.. talk more about this after the party. I want to confess to you properly, somewhere we are alone." He says as he blushes. " W-well I'll get back to the tables.. Please take care of yourself okay?" And with that he walked off back to his work. I never knew my heart could beat so fast in one moment. Wait.. confess.. Properly? Does that mean… No no, I mustn't think about these things right now. But.. I really hope we can meet up for this soon. As I watch him walk off I can't help but feel warm. Even on a cold night like this. I can't wait till the party ends..

Yoosungs POV

Oh my god I can't believe that just happened. My heart is going insane I need to calm down. Ahhhhh she likes me back. I'm so so happy. I hope I can meet up with her soon. I want her to be mine already. M-maybe I'll finally get my first girlfriend? I wonder what Rika thinks from up in heaven… Ah.. Rika..

My heart seems to slow as I recall her memory.

" _Rika, do you love V?"_

" _Yes, I love him a lot"_

" _What do you love about him..?" I replied sounding a bit sad, this isn't good._

" _V has this world to him.. A warmth that just draws me in. You need to fall in love soon Yoosung, its times that you're young like now that you can experience these things."_

" _Mm.. I'll do my best!"_

 _I couldn't tell her back then… About how much I loved her. More than a cousin would, past that boundary. I couldn't tell her about my feelings but I felt like she knew they were there. And I'm sure that if V hadn't shown up.. She would've chosen me._

I wake up from my daze. Rika.. Rika.. Rika… I've betrayed her.. After all Rika…

I'm in love with you.


	3. Chapter 2

Liz POV

It's been a whole week since the party and Yoosung still hasn't contacted me. Although it's only one week I've become impatient. His words that day keep ringing in my head. I want to see him, I want him to call me. Anything is better than this silence. But, he has been distant after the party. Only speaking to me briefly in the messenger. He said he would contact me to meet up so we could talk. But when will that be?

Maybe I should go to him myself. This silence is killing me. I decide to head to his apartment.

I hope everything is okay..

Yoosung POV

Rika.. Rika… I didn't realize... I don't deserve to love like this right now. Rika is gone and no one cared. Sure, everyone was sad for a while but the whole RFA and everyone else just. They moved on so fast. It isn't fair, Rika left and I'm the only one who still feels this way? It's wrong to Rika… It would be wrong to anyone! But.. These feelings.. I never knew it was like this. It's like I'm betraying Rika. I need to think this through more.. Liz.. Ah.. I was supposed to talk to her and confess properly. Liz.. I'm sorry. But this.. Fantasy that we had of being together.

It probably won't ever happen.

Liz POV

After a long waited drive I finally arrived at his apartment. Hesitantly I knock on his door. _Is he home? I hope he is home. Oh geez what do I do if he isn't?_ I try to push all thoughts away. I need to focus on what I came here for. I knock again, hearing a rustle on the other side of the door. Meaning either one of two things. One. It's Yoosung coming to the door. Or 2. I knocked too hard and something broke.

Luck seemed to be on my side as Yoosung slowly opened the door. Seeing him in the state he was in was painful. He looked so broken, his clothes were tattered and wrinkled. His hair unruly and tangled.

What in the world had been going on this past week that it would do this to him?

"Ah, Hey. Can I come in?" He opened the door wider for me to come in, but didn't speak. He just stared at me as if he couldn't understand what he was looking at. I looked around the apartment for a place to sit and settled on a nearby sofa chair. Whilst sitting down Yoosung finally speaks up.

"What are you doing here?" _Whoa_. His voice was scratchy and unused. Had he locked himself in here?

" I just came to visit, and.. I was hoping we could talk. About, before. I know you said you would contact me but. I couldn't wait any longer." As the boldness of my words sunk in I started getting nervous and shy. I'm not used to being so bold but, with Yoosung I think it's okay.

"You should leave." _Wait. What?_ The suddenness of his words taking me by surprise.

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to say to you."

"But.. don't you like me? Didn't you say that before..?" I know my words are risky, but he's being so hurtful I'm not thinking.

"I was wrong. I was only thinking in the moment. I don't like you that way."

"What.." My voice trails off as my eyes fill with tears. Yoosungs face is unchanging.

"You're just another RFA member to me. I was just caught up in the moment of you in my arms that day. I don't like you that way Liz. You're just a friend."

Tears stream down my face without my permission. I don't want him to see me like this. I can't stay here. I need to get out.

I grab my purse and phone and stand.

"I-I see, I'm sorry.. I.. Must've been mistaken then.. Um, Bye" and with that I head for the door. It's a small apartment so it isn't hard to find my way around.

I practically run through that door. Unaware of my direction, I just need to run. I don't understand. Was he really wrong about liking me? I don't want to think.

I suddenly bump into a large figure.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry" I stutter. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking"

"Liz..?" I look up to see Zen standing in front of me. What in the world? Why did he have to show up now..? Why is he even here?

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused

"Haha I'd like to ask you the same thing"

Thinking back I start tearing up again. Ahh, this is too embarrassing.

"Whoa whoa! Um, What happened? Liz are you okay? Ah. My studio for my next play is around the corner let's go there for a bit."

Willingly I follow him. I have no where else to go after all. I could call a cab but I wasn't quite ready to go home yet. I wanted distractions. As we walk into his dressing room he locks the door and I stiffen. Apparently he notices.

"OH, no it's not what you think. I locked it so no one can come in to bother us. You can easily leave tho it doesn't lock people in." He says as he demonstrates opening the door.

I nod in acknowledgement and look around.

"So.. Why are you crying..?" I hadn't noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about any of this. Yet, the words spilled from my lips like a waterfall.

"I like Yoosung, and I thought he liked me back. I was sure of it and everything. But, I tried to talk to him today and he said he was wrong. He never liked me that way at all.." I clench my hands in my lap trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't really know how to handle a girl who is crying but… I'm pretty sure Yoosung liked you. You both got along really well in the messenger. Although I don't know exactly what went on with you two. Maybe it was a misunderstanding?"

"No, Zen, I went to his apartment"

"Whoa you what? Did he do anything to you?"

"Zen, no Yoosung isn't like that."

"That doesn't mean he isn't a man. And men don't always control themselves"

"Please, just listen okay.. I went there and I tried to talk to him about it. Our relationship and he just. He told me that he didn't like me and that I'm just an RFA member to him.."

Zen didn't know how to respond. It seemed as if the whole ordeal troubled him but there was nothing he could do. Soon after I called a cab and went home.

I just want to be alone.

Yoosungs POV

 _Liz… I'm sorry._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz POV

I woke up to a massive headache, luckily I have today off from work. Trying to recall the events of yesterday my head begins to pound. I look over across the room to see the bottles of wine lying empty on my dresser. _Oh.. I see.._ I have never been a heavy drinker. I was actually very against the idea of alcohol, but after a night out with Jumin he had convinced me to try a certain wine of his. It wasn't bitter as I had expected but it was rather sweet. I took a liking to it and he sent many bottles to my apartment. I only ever used them for special occasions.

But, it looks like I must've had quite the lot to drink last night. I try again to remember my reasoning through the pounding in my head. _Ah, thats right.. Yoosung._ Yoosung doesn't like me.. I had forgotten for a moment then. I knew in my head that I needed to move on then and stop sulking over it all, but then again the pounding didn't offer me much room for thought. After taking some medication I go back to sleep. I'll respect his choice, even if I don't understand it.

I wake again to see the sun is already setting, has it been that long already? I needed to arrange a guest list for the next party and make sure there weren't anymore issues with setting the date between V and Luciel. They've been busy with work lately so we haven't been able to set a specific date. I call up Luciel hoping he picks up.

"Meow~"

Classic seven. As I'm about to speak he interrupts me.

"Sooo, that was quite the party you had last night wasn't it. Mrs. 'I don't like to drink'" my face heats up in embarrassment at his words.

"Seven that's not what I called about, I need to know when you're free for the next party"

"What? Next party? Liz we just had one not too long ago why are you planning another one? Plus no one is available to even attend one right now. Especially me. You won't believe this, the boss man keeping me here like a slave. I need help ahh where's my little Elly. Why won't Jumin ever let me hold her.."

"Seven you're getting distracted"

"Ah! Vanderwood came back, gotta go! Bye bye!"

He left as quickly as he came. But he was right, it's hasn't been long since our last party. I'm just looking for a distraction to run away from my thoughts again. Looking at the clock I see it's only 6:26. Although I hate having to think over these things, I know I need to. But, who can I call for this type of thing..? I usually call Yoosung when I need to talk but, now I can't.. The thought of him made my heart ache. Jaehee is busy with work, and she doesn't know much about relationships I'm sure. Despite her "Considerable amount of experience". Jumin wouldn't help, plus he's probably anxious to get back to Elizabeth the 3rd. Seven is holed up at work. Zen.. Zen is probably my best chance right now. But, I don't know if I can face him after what happened yesterday. Without realizing it I had already dialed up his phone. Anxiously I hold up the phone to my face. Hearing the click of his answering me.

"Hello? Liz are you alright?"

"Ah, Hi Zen. I was wondering if you could come over to help me think through everything from yesterday. Are you busy?"

"No, I finished rehearsal half an hour ago. I'll head over now. O-oh, wait do you want to meet somewhere else?"

"Huh? No, my place is fine."

"Um, okay. I'll be over soon then."

"Okay."

Closing my phone I lay down on my bed checking the messenger to see if anyone is online. No avail. I wonder why Zen sounded so nervous about coming over. Yoosung never sounded that way, maybe that's cause Yoosung and I would always hang out for games and each other's company. Zen and I have never been close, maybe he was just nervous because me talking to him about things has never happened before. I trust him though, I should probably clean up a bit before he gets here.

Zen POV

Yoosung needs to get his shit together. What kind of man makes his lady cry? If she were my girlfr-. I stop myself mid-thought, what do I mean if she were mine? Gah whatever. Yoosung is being an ass doing this to her. Liz works so hard for us and he does _this_ to her. Why is he even lying? It was obvious he liked her from the start. Ugh, I need to stop getting upset about this. I don't want to be in such a bad mood when Liz needs me.

My cab pulls up in front of her apartment complex. I remember back when this places address was confidential. I never understood why, but I'm glad we are all able to know now.

Walking up to her apartment door I pause for a second, making sure I have all my stuff together. Suddenly my phone starts ringing.

"G-gah! That scared me" Without realizing I had spoken that out loud, flipping open the phone I answer.

"He-"

"Zenny, zen, zen what are you doing standing in front of Liz's door like that? Creep R"

Of course seven had to call now, quickly glancing around I find the camera. Staring directly at it I respond.

"She called me here. Now why are you watching her so intently? Security issues were solved remember? So wouldn't that make YOU the creepy stalker? Go hack something, I'm busy."

Quickly shutting my phone I knock on her door.

"Liz! It's Zen!" I call out.

"Coming!" I hear her muffled response through the door.

She opens the door and lets me step inside telling me to sit wherever. I take a look around and realize she hasn't decorated much. Despite this apartment being hers now she hasn't changed too much about it. Maybe it was for Yoosung? He always goes on about how he wants to preserve her memory.

"Zen! Go make yourself comfortable in there. I'll be right there and we can talk." She points to the room down the hall. As I walk in I realize it's her bedroom her sheets still a bit ruffled from when she had slept in them.

My face immediately turns read. _Umm what in the world? We're gonna talk in here?_ I don't want to doubt her intentions. But, she sure knows how to make a guy nervous.

Liz POV

I walk into my room to see Zen standing rather stiffly in the corner of the room and can't help but giggle.

"Calm down, you can sit in that chair over there" I say as I plop down on my bed.

"Okay. So, you said you needed to talk. I assume it's about Yoosung?"

I nod in agreement.

"Alright then, I'm listening."

" Okay, so awhile back i realized I have feelings for Yoosung. We hung out all the time and always had fun, just doing that made me happy but I found myself wishing for more. We had only ever held hands at that point so he could guide me out of the crowd. But, I felt something then, and I'm sure he did too. I don't know Zen I'm not good at relationships. I know Yoosung isn't either since he's never dated before but still. Zen what should I do? I know in my head that I need to respect his decision but, although this may sound cheesy or whatever. My heart keeps telling me he's lying. Yet, what if that's just what I wanna hear? I don't know Zen I really don't know."

Zens face remained unchanging throughout my entire rant. I was beginning to wonder if he had been really listening or not. But as I came to a stop his features softened.

"Liz, I'm sure you're not wrong. And it's amazing how strong you can be with trying to accept his choice so soon. But, Yoosung has always been an instinctual type of person. When he wants something he goes straight for it. Maybe he has reasoning behind it. Despite how complete bullshit it is. But I think with the way things are going and how you're thinking about it all.

It might be time to move on."

-A week later-

Zens words still ring in my head. At the time I found the idea insane. But, nothing's gotten better since then. Yoosungs stopped talking to me. Everytime I join the messenger he leaves to play LOLOL. Maybe he was right.

It's time to move on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liz POV

"Haha yeah yeah I've heard it all before Zen"

"It's true though! This manager doesn't let up!" I can hear the smile behind his voice.

"Alright alright. Why not ask him for a day off then?"

"Nah, hey Liz I've gotta go. Got some errands to run."

"Alright, Bye bye."

Slowly shutting my phone I get off my bed. Zen and I have been talking a lot ever since that day with Yoosung. I've become accustomed to his company. It's not soothing like Yoosung but it's refreshing none the less. Surprisingly when he isn't being a narcissist he can actually crack some jokes. It's nice having someone around again. It makes the loss of Yoosung more bearable. After a long stretch I head off to work. Don't wanna be late.

Zen POV

"Alright, Bye bye."

I hear her say as she hangs up the phone. I can't help but sigh at what I'm doing.

As I stare directly at Yoosungs front door.

 _ **Bang bang bang.**_ I knock on the door rather hard. Doesn't matter, this kid should answer faster that way.

Slowly the door opens to reveal a scared Yoosung.

"Wh-wha. Z-zen! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?"

His innocence pisses me off more. Does he know literally nothing?

"Why are you avoiding Liz?" My voice is stern and a bit harsh. Good, although my usually sweet voice is now turnish harsh it is better this way. Maybe he will understand the weight of what he is doing.

"What are you talking about..?" I can see him start to sweat as he says those words.

"You're hurting her you know. But you don't care right? It's just another game to you right? After all you practically toyed with her heart and then tossed her away."

"W-wait Zen it isn-"

"Bullshit! Don't you DARE say it isn't like that! Because it was obvious you liked her!" He turns red at the comment only making me angrier.

"Are you kidding me Yoosung! What are you trying to do to her! Do you have any idea how many times you've made her cry!? You love her don't you? Start acting like it!"

A shadow forms over his eyes, as if all the lights been sucked out of them.

"I… Love Rika. Not Liz"

"Rika is dead. You need to get over her"

"N-no! I love Rika! No one else does! Not V! Not the RFA! Not even my own family! Everyone… everyone moved on! Everyone just.. Went and forgot about her. It isn't fair. Why.. why does no one else care..?"

"Yoosung.. It's been 2 years now hasn't it? You can't be still mourning her right now."

"N-no.. Liz.. I only confused her with Rika. Because she was doing all these amazing things just like Rika. There's no way I really feel that way about Liz."

I can hear his voice wavering but the glint in his eye told me otherwise. He was certain of it, but he didn't want to believe it. I need to give him another push then.

"So then can I have her?"

A moment of complete silence passes between us.

"What do you mean?"

"Liz. If you don't love her then I can have her right? After all since she is heartbroken I can easily make her like me. With my charm, and being there for her. There's no way she wouldn't right?"

The words taste like ash in my mouth. The very thought of using her light that makes my chest twist in pain.

"What are you saying? You can't do that-!"

"Yes I can. You don't love her right? She loved you though. Now that you've crushed her there is no way she'll go back to you." This isn't right. But it needs to be done. He needs to chase after her.

"Wait.. Zen, you can't do that! Even if I don't love her you can't hurt Liz like that! I still care about her!"

"Pft. Liar, well I guess she's mine now. You don't want her right?"

No response.

I start to walk toward the door. There isn't much I can do is there.. I wish I knew what to say but I can't figure anything out. All that's left to do now is leave.

Yoosung POV

Liz…. Liz.. Zen is going to… but.. Liz..

Liz.. Can only be mine. She.. doesn't need anyone else. Only me. Zen is starting to walk away, is he leaving?

"No…" I said it too faintly, he couldn't have heard me.

"She's mine…"

Now he turns around.

"She isn't property to be owned. She is a lady." Zen sounds irritated.

"She i E."

"Yeah right. You don't even love her."

"I don't know how I may feel about her. But there is no way I'll hand her over to you."

I break into a run. I have to beat him to the door. Slamming into his back I realize my mistake. This guy works out everyday while I sit on my couch playing games. In a fight I will lose.

Zen throws me off with ease.

"You're gonna hurt yourself before you hurt me. Don't even try."

I make a break for it. I don't wanna stay and fight but I don't want him to win either. Even if I don't love her. I'll never hand her over to anyone.

After calling a cab I head over to her house. Checking the time, she should have gotten back from work by now. We agreed to tell each other our schedules so we would be able to meet up when we were both free. Running up to her apartment door I find myself incredibly out of breath. Wheezing outside her door looking like a complete idiot I can help but laugh at myself.

I really am pitiful. There's no time to lose though. I type in the code, she had told it to me out of trust, and in case anything had ever happened I would be able to get in.

Rushing inside I see her stand from surprise.

"Yoosu-!?"

I wrap her in my arms. Holding her as tight as possible without hurting her.

"Y-yoosung what are you doing? Let go!"

"No!"

I feel her flinch at the loudness of my voice. I've never been an outgoing person but I don't think my nerves have caught up with me yet.

"Look. Liz. I don't know if I love you. I know I'm in love with Rika, but I can't see you be with Zen. I know I'm being selfish and I know I have no right to want you for myself after what I've been doing but please. Don't go to any other guy!"

"I can't."

Her response takes me by surprise and I let go.

She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye. As she starts to speak I can see tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"I loved you. I'm pretty sure even now after everything I still love you. But, you can't tell me I can't love anyone else if you are gonna be in love with someone else. It's completely unfair."

Tears are streaming down her face as I realize the meaning of those words, and the incompetence behind mine.

She looks at the floor defeated. She looks so fragile.

Slowly I walk up to her drawing her near me I tilt her chin up.

"Then wait for me… Let me fall in love with you. Just don't stop loving me.. Please.."

I feel my lips touch hers in a soft caress. Although I have no experience with kissing I know what I need to do.

I draw her closer to me as i hold her face to mine, feeling her tears slide against my hand. Her lips are incredibly soft and I couldn't help but blush for thinking so.

Slowly I back away without creating much distance between us. I hold her close and let her cry into my chest.

"Just wait for me okay? I promise I'll come back to you."

Only now did I realize why Zens words shook me up so much. She is the one person I don't wanna lose. Replacement for Rika or not, she is precious to me. I can't guarantee that she will wait for me. But, I'm sure that once I figure out my feelings I can return to her. And make her fall for me again, and again.

Please, wait a little longer…

\- Meanwhile with 707 -

707 POV

Awh man, I need another bag of honey budda chips. I wonder what Liz is doing around this time.. Let's do another check on the CCTV.

WHOA ANOTHE R.

That Yoosung boy needs to calm down he looks like a mess! Comin all sweaty and out of breath. He needs more chocolate milk! WHOA when did she tell him the passcode? Did she tell him the passcode. I-is he a genius hacker like me? Nah no way not Yoosung~

Better take some pictures though. That sweaty mess right there is the messengers new home screen haha~!


End file.
